


lightning

by yee_hawlw



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Light angst kinda, i wrote this a really long time ago and found it in my docs yesterday so like why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yee_hawlw/pseuds/yee_hawlw
Summary: “I always miss you.”





	lightning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like, pre-Molly's death.

Thunder goes off like cannons in the distance. It’s loud, and it’s demanding attention.

A long time ago, Yasha made a vow to always do whatever the Stormlord asked of her. Even when it jeopardized her job with the circus. Even when it may have very well got her killed.

She's had, not _doubts_ \- _of_ _course_ not doubts, _never_ doubts - but hold-ups, reservations, about leaving before, but tonight is the longest time she's ever waited to answer His call. Anxiety and guilt runs hot through her entire being, but, looking down at Jester, fast asleep with blue hair fanned out and an arm wrapped around Yasha’s waist, she can't bring herself to leave the warm bed.

This certainly isn't the first time the Stormlord has called upon her while there's been a lady sleeping in her bed. One of the many reasons why Ornna had called it off between the two of them was because too many times she fell asleep next to Yasha, only to wake up to a long-cold bed the next morning. Yasha never could blame her.

She’d hesitated with Ornna, and with other ladies who had wandered into her bed, but she has just been... _staring_ at Jester for the longest time, warmth in her chest.

Thunder rolls angrily in the distance. Lightning flashes. _Stop ignoring me_.

But Yasha isn't looking out the window; instead, she gazes down at Jester. Combing her fingers through soft blue hair, trailing a fingertip along the tight curl of her horn.

Yasha lightly taps the tip of Jester’s horn. Jester huffs in her sleep. She shifts. Her tail lazily curls around Yasha’s bare calf.

She nuzzles into Yasha's chest, letting out a sigh as her eyes just barely peek open. “Good morning, Yasha.”

“Not quite morning.” Yasha gently brushes a bit of fluffy blue hair out of Jester's face. The tiefling leans into the touch.

“Why are we up then?”

“Because I should be leaving soon. Now, probably.”

Jester pushes herself up in order to peer over Yasha's mass at the window and the storm raging outside. Her face pulls into a pout and she wraps herself even tighter around Yasha.

“You can't leave, you just got back,” she whines, burying her face into the crook of Yasha's neck.

“I need to go whenever He calls me,” Yasha says.

Jester sighs. As a holy woman herself, she understands, but she doesn't need to like it. “I miss you.”

“I haven't left yet.”

“I always miss you.”

Yasha sighs. She pulls Jester even closer, holds her tight, but lightning crashes outside, maybe a mile from town. Jester releases her hold.

“Go do your cool vigilante stuff, I guess, my cool strong vigilante girlfriend,” Jester says, nuzzling one last time into Yasha as she pushes up off the bed.

It's cold, away from the heat of the Jester’s body against her own.

Jester lays her head back on the pillow. She just watches Yasha, silent, as she gathers her things, a slight frown at the corners of her mouth.

Once she's dressed, Yasha leans over the bed. She brushes a stray lock of hair out of the way and tenderly kisses Jester's forehead. “I'll come find you all, yeah?”

“Ja.” Jester grabs the back of Yasha's dreaded hair and pulls her in for a soft kiss. She presses her forehead against Yasha's. “Come back home to me, ja, Yasha?”

“Of course.”

Barely a moment passes between that and another strike of lightning a mile or two off, and Yasha slowly slips from her grip.

Jester watches from the bed as she slings her pack over her shoulder. Silhouetted in the doorframe, Yasha's multicolored eyes return her gaze, before another bolt of lightning hits, illuminating the entire room.

When the light fades, Yasha is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews really do mean a lot to me!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr here [**@theamazingkrypto**](https://theamazingkrypto.tumblr.com) ****


End file.
